


Home

by Emela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Claiming, Comeplay, Comforting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Nogitsune, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is about to experience his first heat and Derek is the lucky Alpha who has to see him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts).



> This fic was a request by xxxAthaelaxxx - I hope it fulfils some of your expectations!

Derek had watched as Scott had been given two choices. Turn his best friend into a werewolf or let him die at the hands of the Notgitsune. All in all, it should have been a relatively easy choice and it was, Derek just wished Scott hadn’t had to make it.

He hadn’t exactly come to love Stiles. He still wasn’t exactly sure when he had even started to _like_ him. All he knew was that first heats were terrible and Stiles was about to experience his.

Unlike Scott, Stiles had actually appreciated Derek’s advice after the bite. (“He’s still shaken from the aftermath of the Notgitsune!” Scott had claimed defensively.) It wasn’t that Stiles had refused to join Scott’s pack, as Scott had _stubbornly_ neglected to join Derek’s, but Stiles, well, he just seemed to _go_ to Derek whenever he couldn’t figure out some new werewolf related matter he couldn’t find out for himself through the internet or a book. Same old Stiles.

Having two Alphas in close proximity was difficult for him, Derek could see the guilt in his eyes when he mentioned the reason why he came to him was because Scott was still learning.

“I’m meant to be the one _he_ goes to,” he said the first day he had come to him. “I’m his _Yoda,_ Derek. Even if he doesn’t quite understand the reference,” he added, somewhat bitterly. Derek had merely patted him on the head, a simple gesture used on Betas, but it had comforted Stiles more than Derek would have expected. They had simply continued like that, for hours until Stiles didn’t even remember the reason why he had come in the first place.

When the full moon rolled around, Stiles turned up at Derek’s doorstep with chains and several bottles of water.

“Please,” he begged, holding them out for Derek to take. “Everyone else is using the full moon to have sex.” He rolled his eyes but Derek saw no humour in it. He hadn’t really expected Stiles to turn to him in his first heat but now Derek thought about it, Derek was all Stiles had.

“And I’m not?” Derek asked, feigning offence. Stiles snorted, both seeming to revel in their familiar antagonism.

“You know, I may have not have mastered the art of lycanthropy just yet, but I can tell when you’re lying now.” Fuck, the kid learned quickly. It had taken him weeks to teach that to Erica and Boyd.

“Come in,” Derek said, kicking the door back to let Stiles pass. He did so quickly. The moon hadn’t reached its peak yet but Derek didn’t want to take any chances with Stiles and began to lead him upstairs.

“Eh…” Stiles said, causing Derek to pause and look at him. His eyes were darting between Derek and the stairs suspiciously, if not somewhat nervously. “Isn’t there like, a basement?” he asked.

“Stiles, it’s a loft. The basement is the street.”

“Right, it’s just…I know how heats work. I mean, I’ve never actually seen one, but Scott talks about it a lot and I just…eh, don’t want to do anything…in front of you.” He blushed in a way Derek had only ever seen in cartoons and suddenly Derek could smell the embarrassment and _very obvious_ arousal radiating from him. He couldn’t help but the smirk that snuck up on his face but quickly schooled it, seeing how increasingly agitated Stiles was becoming. Derek wondered who Stiles was thinking about, his crush on Lydia seemed to be long gone.

“So, what, you thought I would just chain you up and leave you while you suffered through it alone?” he asked, quirking a _you-complete-idiot_ eyebrow in the way he only ever did around Stiles.

“Pretty much?” Stiles said, Derek thought somewhat hopefully. He sighed.

“Stiles, if you didn’t want me to be hands on with you during this you shouldn’t have come to me. I’m an unmated Alpha. I may have control during a heat but my instincts _as_ an Alpha won’t be easily over ridden. I’ll want to take care of you because I have no-one else to take care of.”

“When you say unmated…” Stiles said and _of course_ that’s the thing he picked up on. Not Derek having just admitted he was all alone in the world. He didn’t even have a pack now. He had no-one.

“First heats, actually, _all_ heats are best when spent with someone…sexually.” Stiles’ eyes widened, hands flailing but Derek held up his own in a placating manner. “Don’t worry, unless your wolf actually wants to mate with someone, it will be like any other full moon. I’ll keep you grounded, fed and watered. That’s all. Don’t worry.”

Stiles’ eyes widened even further.

“Uh…Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles?” he asked, getting frustrated now. Why wouldn’t the boy just let him take him to his bed? And okay, Derek was _so_ not prepared for where his mind had just gone there. The effects of the moon were getting stronger. Upstairs, he had meant upstairs.

“You know when I said I came to you because it felt weird going to Scott? That he is still learning and you are all powerful and wise?” His smile was twitchy, that same mix of embarrassment and arousal stronger than ever now and it hit Derek like a fucking _freight train_.

“Oh no…” he whispered.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles breathed. “Dude, it’s not like I _want_ this, okay? I’m all for Scott, human me is so totally pro-Alpha McCall it’s made a freaking banner…but eh, my wolf? That allegiance, for whatever reason, belongs strictly to you my friend.” Derek was gaping. Gaping like he had seen Stiles do a million times before. Derek didn’t go gaping. He wasn’t a gaper.

“You mean…”

“That I should probably leave now if you don’t want me to try and maul you? It’s not exactly a secret I find you attractive, dude. At least, _now_ it isn’t.” Stiles’ whole body tensed at the confession and Derek sensed just in time as he prepared to turn run but Derek caught him by the arm, pulling him into him.

“If I’m your wolf’s Alpha, let me take care of you.” Stiles whimpered at that, body beginning to shake and _fuck_ if Derek didn’t find that strangely hot. His wolf wanted to _claim_. “Stiles, it’s my duty to take care of you right now,” he whispered, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Stiles’ neck, biting down hard. Stiles shuddered, tilting his head further back to expose more of that pale, mole splattered throat and Derek howled at the submission.

“Derek…” Stiles whispered, clinging to him. “I want…fuck, I want.” Derek nodded knowingly.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” and lifting Stiles up by the legs, he wrapped them around his waist and carried him upstairs. He could feel the full force of Stiles’ hard on pressing into his stomach, begging to be touched and Derek was going to do just that. He was going to take care of Stiles, he was going to make this good for him in a way few wolves got to experience in their first heat.

The moon was fully risen now and Stiles’ eyes turned a unique shade of gold as he stared longingly up at him. He really was beautiful, Derek thought, making quick work of his clothes and pushing him down onto the bed, stripping himself. Derek found control during heat easy now. It was nothing like it was when he was Stiles’ age but with Stiles here, all splayed out in front of him, it made it hard to think straight.

“Derek,” he said again, putting a hand around his leaking cock and moaning. “I wish this was you. I always wish this was you, when I’m alone…” Derek licked his lips, his wolf practically preening.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, replacing Stiles’ hand with his own, leaning down to sniff along his jaw line, scenting him. Stiles smelled like old books, grass and unadulterated teenage boy and Derek loved it, couldn’t understand how he had resisted it this long. How he hadn’t been aware of it before.

“Tell me how you picture me when you touch yourself,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear, sucking on the lobe and pulling at it dangerously with his teeth. “Do you fuck yourself open thinking about me? Do you call out my name when you come?” He dipped a finger into Stiles’ slit, watching in awe as Stiles cried out, fangs and claws threatening to protract.

“Yes,” Stiles let out a shaky breath. “All of the above.”

“What else?”

Stiles whimpered at that, biting his lip as if trying to hold the words back but Derek didn’t want that, wanted to hear him, and wrapped his whole hand around the shaft, captivated by the way Stiles shamelessly fucked up into it. Derek had to press the heel of his palm into his own erection, just to find some relief. He hadn’t been this turned on in years. If ever.

“Sometimes I imagine you bending me over the table in my room,” he whispered, pained, like he couldn’t help confessing it. “You bend me over and fuck me with your leather jacket on and call me a good boy when I come untouched.” Derek stopped breathing for a moment, just letting the fantasy wash over him.

“I bet I can make you come untouched,” he promised. “In fact, I think I’ll be able to do it more than once.” Dipping his head, he caught Stiles’ lips in between his teeth again and moved his hand down to trace Stiles’ hole.

“You’re already wet for me?” he asked, slightly in awe. Wolves didn’t usually do that for anyone but their mates. But this was Stiles and Stiles, as always, was the exception to the rule. Stiles nodded, clearly not understanding but obviously wanted to please.

“…feel so empty,” he groaned, bucking his hips up and Derek let him go, letting Stiles rut his cock against the hard plane of Derek’s abs, moving down to grind up against his own cock. Derek bit back a moan and pushed one of his fingers inside Stiles easily, too easily, and added another and another until he was fucking him with four fingers.

“Look at you,” he said. “Just taking it. So good for me. My good boy.” Stiles cried out at the words, scrabbling to find purchase on Derek’s shoulders, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around him.

“Fuck me,” he begged. “Please, Derek…I need you to fuck me, want you to fill me up.” It wasn’t a request Derek was at all eager to deny and was about to flip Stiles over, to mount, _to claim,_ but Stiles stopped him, shaking his head, giving Derek pause.

“I want to see you. I want to see when you come, want to know if it’s like how I imagined,” he whispered, shuddering again when Derek scissored his fingers, still inside him, brushing lightly over his prostate.

“Fuck,” Derek moaned. “Okay, yeah, we can do that.”

Pushing Stiles further up the bed until his head hit one of the pillows, Derek placed Stiles’ hands on the headboard, humming approvingly as he licked a path up his stretched torso. Stiles had always had a pretty good body and it wasn’t that different now he was a werewolf but his muscles were more defined now, glistening with sweat, skin reeking of both their scents and that just made Derek’s cock throb even harder, leaking pre-come on to that perfect, perfect stomach.

Stiles watched intently as the drops pooled in the dusting of hair that led to his cock and sucked in a breath. Deliberately taking one hand from the headboard, he slowly let it move down his stomach, groaning as he grazed over his right nipple, rubbing Derek’s come into his skin and moaning loudly, cock pulsing, watching Derek watch him before sucking each finger into his mouth, like it was candy, and something inside Derek snapped.

“Mine,” he growled, replacing Stiles’ hand on the headboard and lining himself up to _take._

“Yours,” Stiles agreed, smiling as his eyes fluttered and Derek’s cock pushed inside him, opening him up. It was like he was just _made_ just for him. Derek had never beheld something more breath-taking in his life and he wanted more. He wanted Stiles curled up beside him on cold nights, talking incessantly about Marvel comics and sitting on his lap during pack meetings. He wanted to make Stiles dinner on the weekends and take him to see a movie. Stiles never understood movies outside of Netflix but Derek would show him, would make out with him in the back row like a horny teenager and buy him the big popcorn. His eyes would light up at that and suddenly, unexpectantly, Derek felt his cock growing.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, fingers tightening around the headboard until they were white but not letting go, too gone to understand anything but the pleasure. He shouldn’t have even noticed something was different but Stiles had always been observant, too much so for his own good. It’s part of what was going to make him a great werewolf now.

“My knot,” Derek gritted out. “Stiles, I’m sorry, this was not supposed to happen…” He began to pull out but Stiles clenched around him, sending a shock of pleasure through his entire body, making the knot grow even bigger. “I won’t be able to take it out,” he breathed, pleading with Stiles, trying to make him understand as he now was. What this meant. To warn him.

“I know,” Stiles said, trembling but Derek saw he understood, that his judgement wasn’t clouded by the heat. “I want you to. Claim me, Derek. Knot me.”

Stiles’ words had Derek rocking into him before he could fully process them, letting his knot fully expand inside him, filling him up and Stiles threw his head back, crying out as it hit his prostrate, uttering half-words, screaming Derek’s name as he came untouched and convulsing with the aftershocks, spurting thick, white ropes between them, painting his stomach.

Derek couldn’t resist tracing through it with his tongue. He was getting close now and when Stiles pushed his head up to kiss him, a filthy kiss that somehow conveyed everything that had ever built up between them- the trust they had earned from one another, the way they were always there for each other- had Derek coming without warning, collapsing on top of Stiles has he continued to thrust into him without abandon, biting down on his mate’s neck, knowing that when he turned his head this time it was Stiles that wanted to submit, to give himself to Derek, not just the wolf.

When his knot stopped pulsing, Derek pulled Stiles to lie beside him, rolling them on to their sides so Stiles’ back was flush against his stomach.

“I think I love you,” Stiles whispered after several minutes of silence and laboured breathing. Derek froze. “No, hear me out. I don’t know exactly when it happened but it was sometime before the Nogitsune, I think. At least, that’s when I started looking at you differently, seeing you as, I don’t know, a friend? I first realised how much I cared when I- when _it_ \- threw you across the room that day. I felt sick, watching as I overpowered you, being unable to stop it. The look in your eyes…” He began to sob then and Derek closed his arms around him, holding him tighter, together.

“It’s okay,” he said, pressing his lips to Stiles’ temple. “It wasn’t you. You’re here now, you’re safe.”

“I can’t forget what it made me do…I’ll never forget.” The words carried a heavier weight than even Derek could understand. No-one but Stiles could.

“I can’t make it go away,” Derek whispered. “I know what it’s like to live in the past, to be consumed by it. But I’ll be here, everyday, to fight it with you. When you wake up during the night with nightmares, when you think you can’t go on anymore. I’ll be here.”

Stiles was silent for a moment and Derek listened as his heartbeat quickened, the same heartbeat he had always had, just a little too fast, a little too big, letting everyone in, even those who should have been let go of a long time ago.

“I wish I could see your face,” he said, craning his neck to get a glimpse and Derek leaned over him, letting Stiles see him looking at him, his mate.

“I love you too,” he whispered, smiling. “Yours.”

“Mine,” Stiles whispered back, letting his nose trace along Derek’s neck and breathing in. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr!](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
